


I'm So Sorry

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Bing [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross watches Chandler after a long day. He loses his patience and almost loses Chandler's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people wanted more, so here you go.

Ross had a late night. He had gotten to Monica and Rachel's apartment after a really terrible date with a girl named Tierra. Before the date, one of the worst he had ever been on, his day at work had been long and exhausting. He had been late and got a long lecture from the museum's director, and then the rest of the day had just been one mistake after the other. Then there was his disaster of a date. To top of the day, he got a killer headache. 

While he loved Chandler, the last thing he wanted to do was take care of a kid. He wanted - no, he needed - to relax a little bit. Monica insisted, though. She wanted to take a hot bath, Rachel was asleep, and Phoebe was at home. While Joey was an option, Ross was a better one. And so Ross was babysitting. 

Chandler had his teddy in the crook of one arm and his pacifier in the other hand, sitting crosslegged on the floor in front of the chair Ross occupied. He was in a good mood and because of it, he had no problem dropping down to a very young age. Ross guessed he was pretty young, maybe two, because he had been mostly nonverbal and refused to give up his pacifier for a second. If Ross wasn't in such a terrible mood, he would be cooing over how adorable Chandler was.

Sulking, Ross sat in the armchair, just watching Chandler play on the floor with blocks. Chandler was being as coordinated as he could, but he had too much he was holding onto, so he eventually stuck his pacifier in his mouth. He giggled around it when his wobbling tower fell over onto the floor with a crash. Ross flinched at the noise, holding his pounding head in his hand. Howe Rachel could sleep through it was beyond him. He softly said, "Chandler, could you please play a little quieter? Daddy has a headache, okay?"

Chandler just giggled again, and started building up a new tower. Ross groaned, not looking forward to when the tower eventually crashes to the ground. He went against what his head wanted and leaned forward, "Why don't we put up the blocks? Let's watch a nice quiet show instead."

"No!" Chandler said, the word lisped awkwardly around his pacifier. He pushed at the bottom block of the tower until the whole thing came crashing down. He clapped his hands happily.

Ross closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of wood cascading onto the floor, "Chandler, please..."

Chandler ignored him, starting his tower once again. This time, Ross couldn't take it anymore. He was unbelievably exhausted and pissed of, and he just couldn't hold onto any shred of patience. He yanked Chandler's pacifier out of his mouth and snapped, "Stop! You're a grown man! You should know when enough is enough. Would you just cut it out with your stupid baby stuff for just one minute so I can relax!"

For what it was worth, Chandler tried not to cry. He gripped his teddy with all of his strength with shaking hands, fingernails digging the soft fur. His bottom lip wobbled and his eyes were shiny with tears, but he didn't let them fall. 

Ross felt horrible the second the words left his mouth. He stumbled over what to say for a moment, panicking at Chandler's tears, "No, Chandler, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it; I was just upset. I'm so sorry."

When Ross tried to give Chandler his pacifier back, Chandler flinched back. He hit his back on the coffee table, the jolt of it making his tears fall down his rosy cheeks. He tried to stifle it, but he let out a tiny sob. Before Ross could apologize again, Chandler got up and ran across the hallway, crying hard. When Chandler got into his apartment, he dove into Joey's lap in the recliner. 

Ross followed him, finding him curled up, sobbing, in Joey's arms. Joey shushed Chandler, obviously confused and concerned, "Hey, buddy, it's okay. Don't cry, Uncle Joey is here." He looked at Ross, "What happened?"

"I... I yelled at him. I feel so bad..." Ross said, shoulders slumped. He slowly inched forward, not wanting to spook the poor kid. 

Joey's mouth fell open, "You yelled at him? You know he can't handle stuff like that at all." Chandler clutched onto Joey tighter, burying his face in Joey's shirt. Joey looked back down at him, hushing him and kissing his temple in hope it would at least calm him down a little bit.

Ross, ignoring his headache, nodded, "I know, i just lost it. I feel so horrible, you don't know."

Chandler slowly looked up at after a moment, his red face tearstained and scrunched up like he was going to start crying anew. He hugged Teddy close and asked so quietly Ross almost missed it, "Paci?"

When Ross just stood still, Joey snapped, "Ross?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, sweetheart," Ross said, handing Chandler the pacifier that he had been gripping tightly. Chandler hesitated as he took it. He put it back in his mouth and looked at Ross expectantly. Ross sighed and knelt down so he was face to face with Chandler. He took Chandler's hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb, "Chandler, I am so sorry I yelled at you like that. It was a horrible and mean thing to do. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. Can... can you forgive me?"

Chandler hesitated for a moment before crawling out of Joey's lap, stumbling off of the chair and into Ross's arms, "Love you, Daddy..."

Ross felt like he could cry tears of joy, headache completely forgotten. He hugged Chandler tight, "Oh thank God. I love you too!"

"Blocks?" Chandler asked, eyes hopeful and red.

"Yeah, anything you want," Ross replied, not even caring about the noise. He was just glad he hadn't ruined his relationship with Chandler, "God, we can do anything you want."


End file.
